


Epilogue

by Mswriter07



Series: Haley's Plan [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty five years later Jack becomes a doctor and asks Spencer an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read this series and commented and left kudos. I hope you enjoy the epilogue. R & R.

Twenty five years later Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner were throwing a graduation/congratulations party for their son, Jack Hotchner, who had graduated from Caltech with a doctorate in Psychology. He was also engaged to his college sweetheart, Brian Walker, and they were currently planning their wedding celebration. Brian had passed Jack’s parents’ inspections and they adored him for taking care of Jack.

Jack found Spencer in the kitchen looking over an old picture and he asked, “Who are the others with you and dad?”

Spencer looked over at Jack and said, “This is the old team from our tenure at the FBI. They didn’t like how your dad and I started our relationship and so after a year we parted ways and we went about our own life paths. We wanted to make sure you were loved and taken care of and that you had a steady life and good future. I hope we’ve been able to do that.”

“So you two are celebrating twenty six years this year? I’m twenty six. What happened to my mother? Where did she go?”

“Before you were born, your mother started to have an affair or several depending on who’s story you believe and your dad started spending time with me. We got to know each other well and she got jealous. After you were born, Aaron would bring you along when he visited and while this was going on, your mother planned and masterminded an attack against me. She planned to have her accomplice kill me and when he did he brought back me back in a fit of guilt. She wasn’t found out for a few months but afterwards she was charged with federal crimes as we were still with the BAU at the FBI. She won’t see the outside of the prison ever in her life or ours.”

“She hurt you out of jealousy?”

“Yes. Jack I’m sorry you haven’t been able to know your mother.”

“I’m fine Papa. You guys did what you had to do to keep me safe and you safe as well. Dad wouldn’t have done all of that if it wasn’t for the best interest of his family.” Jack rested his hand on Spencer’s shoulder and he said, “I wanted to ask if when I get my license to start my practice if I went to visit mom for a book having to do with my specialty. It won’t be just her in the book but I had this idea since I decided on a Psychology doctorate. I want to do interviews with various families like ours and see the effects of such decisions made by the parents et cetera.”

Spencer looked at Jack and said, “You knew about what your mother did and now you want to spend time with her….”

Jack could feel Spencer’s hackles raise and he soothed, “Only as a book subject. You and Dad are my parents and you always will be. Nothing will change. I just want to get your permission as I know it will rehash a lot of memories for you.”

Spencer bit his lip and said, “Let me think about it. Let’s enjoy your party and I’ll let you know before you and Brian go home.”

“Thank you Papa. I will do you justice with this if you let me.”

“I know you’ll try your best.” Spencer smiled sadly.

Jack pulled him into a hug and said, “I love you Papa.”

“I love you too son.” Spencer kissed the side of Jack’s head and then swatted his back and said, “Go have fun with your friends and fiance. This is a celebration.”

“I will.” Jack stepped out of the kitchen and found Brian and his friends in the game room playing pool.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and saw Spencer stirring his coffee with the team picture lying on the counter next to him. He wrapped his arms around his husband and as he nuzzled his hair he asked, “What’s the matter baby?”

“I explained to Jack who the team was and he asked about Haley even though he’s been researching her and others like her.”

“What did he want to know?”

“How we came together basically but he asked if he could contact her in prison as an interview subject for a book as soon as he gets his license to practice. I told him I would think about it as that’s a very dark time for me, for us.”

“Well he would treat this with tact and you will always be his Papa no matter what happens.”

“He said the same thing.” Spencer said as he turned around in Aaron’s arms and Aaron pulled him into a deep kiss.

Somehow Spencer ended up on the counter with his legs wrapped around Aaron’s waist and Aaron holding him close as they continued to kiss and taste the other. Aaron’s fingers carded through Spencer’s wavy, graying locks and Spencer gripped the back of Aaron’s head as continued to kiss and pant.

A soft clapping interrupted the two’s kisses and Spencer and Aaron pulled apart slowly. One glance at the kitchen entrance saw Brian holding Jack and their friends behind them. Brian said as he took Jack’s hand, “I hope we have that fire thirty years from now.”

“I think we will.”

“I love you Jack.”

“Love you Brian.”

One of their friends Benny said, “I think we entered Mayberry in color. Lots of mushiness all around.”

Everyone knew he was kidding with the lopsided grin he had on. Spencer went to slide off the counter and Aaron kept him pinned as he said, “You did a wonderful job with this party.” He leaned down and took Spencer’s kiss swollen lips back into a kiss and everyone left the parents to have their alone time. The mood lightened and Spencer knew he would agree to letting Jack interview Haley as he knew Aaron would stay by his side and Jack would always return to their home so he knew the decision was a good one.


End file.
